Un Angel Expulsado del Cielo
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Hinata llega a una academia situada en Japon donde conoce algo maravilloso que jamas hubiera esperado sentir. Sin embargo carga sobre los hombros toda una farsa, se esconde de su propia identidad y roba otra ¿Que habra detras de todo eso? COMPLETAMENTE EDITADA, DIFERENTE SENTIDO. NaruHina...SasuSaku...etc...


**UN ANGEL EXPULSADO DEL CIELO.**

**- Mensajitos al ultimo -**

**Historia completamente editada.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**...**

**Capitulo uno: Prologo; El inicio raro de algo nuevo.**

**Konohagakure es una escuela privada en Japón, es grande, muy buena, bonita y algo tranquila (algo).**

**Justamente es el primer día de clases del año, y casualmente vemos a una señorita con una actitud indecisa en la entrada, es su primer día de clases en Konohagakure, cursara el primer año de preparatoria en esta.**

**Los demás alumnos pasan junto a ella, ingresan a la academia y algunos se detienen a verle por algunos segundos, seguramente es porque es una cara nueva en el sitio.**

**- Asi que... - susurra la chica viendo la entrada de su nueva escuela - ...Esta es mi nueva escuela - un gesto de al parecer disgusto aparece en su rostro, la chica al darse cuenta de esto lo borra inmediatamente - espera Hinata, planease por mucho tiempo esto, no puedes retractarte ahora - se dice a si misma mientras con firmeza cruza la puerta y se dirigue al salon correspondiente. afortunadamente dias anteriores, cuando se inscribio le mostraron el que seria su salon y ya no tendra que buscarlo como una loca por todo el sitio, que por cierto era enorme.**

**Mientras la chica se dirigue a su aula, decide que seria mejor llegar primero como alumna nueva, y asi poder echar un vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros antes de que ellos lo hagan con ella, desafortunadamente al entrar se encuentra con que son dos alumnos por pupitre ¡y solo ahi un pupitre vacio! Al parecer no fue la primera, si no la ultima, inmediatamente se llama torpe por estar tanto tiempo indecisa en la entrada.**

**Las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros se centran en ella, en el momento en que cruza la puerta, tal vez nadie la hubiera notado si no hacia ruido y pasaba deaspercibida, pero un profesor peliplateado, quien llego justo detras de ella se encargo de hacerlo anunciando su "buenos dias chicos".**

**Con una enorme gota en la cabeza provocada por la exprecion de confucion en sus compañeros, se dirigue por obvias razones al pupitre vacio, agradece que asi este, ya que siendo eso nuevo y raro para ella, estar sola durante las primeras clases sera mejor, se acomoda en su lugar y comienza a sacar los materiales que el maestro Kakashi, como se ah presentado el peliplateado, lo señalo.**

**Claro que despues de unos minutos da un suspiro que declara que se ah tranquilizado un poco ya que al parecer sus compañeros de aula dejaron de interesarse en ellla y simplemente la ignoran, claro que no vamos a dejar esto sin un pero ¿Verdad?**

**Un sonido en la puerta llama la atencion de todos.**

**- Siento llegar tarde - dice una voz masculina e imponente, pero amable - ¿Aun puedo pasar?**

**- Justo a tiempo - menciona Kakashi mientras finge que se reloj marca quince minutos despues de la hora y no media como realmente lo es - entra **

**La chica suelta un suspiro de cansancio, ya que es obvio donde se sentara el dueño de aquella voz, a un lado de ella ¡el unico lugar disponible! Demasiado no tan bueno, pero bueno como para ser cierto Hinata, piensa ella.**

**Sasuke entra al salón y en el momento en el que ve a la chica, justamente a lado del único lugar vacío, su mirada cambia de seria a un poco horrorizada mezclada con fastidiada - ¿Una chica? - piensa - ¿A lado de una chica? Me acosara todo el día, esto es culpa de Naruto, el me hizo llegar tarde - y literalmente piensa en matar a su compañero y hacerlo sufrir lo doble de lo que la chica lo haga sufrir a el.**

**- ¿Alumna nueva eh? - Kakashi quien acaba de notar un rostro nuevo en la clase llama la atencion de la chica que ve con una ceja alzada al pelinegro que se sentara a su lado, y por su supuesto, de la clase entera.**

**Ese chico que se sentaria a su lado, tenia algo que le resultaba sumamente...**

**- Hump, te hablan ojitos - menciono Sasuke quien ya llevaba un rato sentado a su lado ignorándola mientras la chica ignoraba al profesor. **

**- ¿Ah?- Dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos y captando la situación mientras tartamudeaba y meneaba la cabeza - Lo siento, yo, bueno yo - ¿Hara que me presente? - se pregunta la chica mentalmente ¿Acazo estaban en un Kinder? **

**- Por favor presentate - pide el peliplateado tomando una hoja con el expediente de la chica - Hi-Ha-na-ni**

**Ya que, ni modo Hinata - Hanabi Hyuuga sensei - completa ella poniéndose de pie.**

**- Hump, ¿Alumna nueva? - se pregunta mentalmente Sasuke quien ya esta sentado a su lado - Molestia nueva diria yo**

**- Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuuga, tengo diecisiete años, vengo desde Berlin y cursare un año en la academia de Konohagakure - dice la chica y sin saber que mas decir se sienta de nuevo - eso es todo**

**Un preocupado rubio se encuentra en la misma academia pero en un grado mas arriba, al igual que Sasuke, Naruto ah llegado tarde y no sabe que excusa usar para justificarse con el profesor Ibiki y a causa de eso solo ah perdido mas tiempo del que realmente fue.**

**Una chica apurada por estar en la misma situación (típico todos llegan tarde) que Naruto corre a toda velocidad por el largo pasillo de los casilleros, en las manos lleva sus libros y lapiceros correspondientes a la clase a la que va tarde, lo que en cierta manera entorpece sus movimientos y provoca que al dar la vuelta hacia su salón finalmente, se tropece con el rubio y por no querer que se le caigan sus útiles, acaba cayendo ella con todo y útiles.**

**Naruto solo sintió un pequeño e insignificante golpecito en su espalda, cuando se volteo para ver de que se trataba vio a una pequeña chica rosa tirada y rodeada de útiles - Disculpa, no quería tirarte - se coloco a su altura para ayudarla - no te vi**

**- N-no, es mi culpa - menciono juntando la mitad de sus libros mientras Naruto le pasaba el resto - yo venia corriendo y choque contra ti, yo te empuje**

**- ¿Enserio? - y el ni sintió nada - aun así disculpa - repitio mientras ambos se reincorporaban - ¿A donde ibas?**

**- A esta aula exactamente - contesto ella - ¿Y tu que hacías aquí parado? ¿Tambien ibas a entrar? ¿Y también eres nuevo?**

**Naruto arqueo las cejas - Calma, si iba a entrar pero no soy nuevo, ya tengo 17 años - bromero - Llegue tarde, soy Naruto - dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que Sakura la estrechara.**

**- ¿Llegas tarde? - repite Sakura mientras corresponde con apretón de manos - Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto Naruto**

**- Bien Sakura, creo que somos un mal ejemplo llegando tarde el primer día de clases - comento Naruto rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa simpática pero nerviosa - Deberiamos entrar**

**- Lo se - dice Sakura sonriendo de la misma manera - Vamos - dice dirigiéndose a la puerta y dando unos pequeños golpecitos.**

**- Adelante - se escucha desde dentro una voz masculina e imponente que hace que le den un poco de escalofríos, aun así abre la puerta mostrándose ante el grupo y el docente - yo... **

**En la academia se encontraban dos grupos de cada carrera, en esta ocasión era administración de Relaciones Humanas, que a diferencia de todos las demás carreras estaban conformadas de un 98 % de señoritas, lo que significaba que Sakura y Hinata estarían con básicamente puras chicas, a excepción claro de unos cuatro chicos que se encontraban en el salón de ambas.**

**Sakura trago duro al ver la mirada molesta del docente y se quedo sin habla.**

**- Hey, Buenos dias Ibiki-sensei - hablo efusivo Naruto atras a un lado de la pelirosa - Aun podemos pasar ¿cierto?**

**El docente fruncio el ceño, el chico de cabellos rubios sin duda era uno de los mejores alumnos que había en todos los grupos, era alguien con características de líder en todos los aspectos, claro que por el mal angulo de todo, era un payaso parlanchin que a veces se olvidaba de lo que podía hacer por estar jugando o por ser algo irresponsable y eso bajaba las perfectas notas que podía lograr por unas medias.**

**- No sea asi Ibiki-sensei - se adelanto el rubio - ella no sabia nada de la escuela - señalo a la chica delante de el - y le di un tour gratuito, el trato hacia las personas es lo que nos enseña su materia ¿no? yo solo lo puse en practica, espero que no le moleste y...**

**- Ya siéntate Uzumaki - interrumpio el sensei - y mantente callado - menciono antes de que el rubio volviera a abrir la boca, asi que este solo se dirigió hacia el único pupitre vacío y se sentó, cuando esto paso las miradas se volvieron a centrar a la melena rosada - ¿Eres nueva eh? - argumento Ibiki - Ven parate a mi lado y presentase por favor - indico.**

**Sakura un poco insegura siguió las ordenes del maestro y se coloco al frente del salón y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nuevamente las palabras se le fueron.**

**- Dinos tu nombre, tu edad, y porque estas aquí y en esta carrera - afortunadamente el sensei pidió aquello haciendo sin querer que Sakura despistara su nerviosismo, claro que ese nerviosismo tenia un nombre, pero cuando confirmo que en al menos su salón no estaba aquella persona hablo mas tranquilamente.**

**- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años de edad y estoy aquí hasta ahora porque solo eh sido educada en casa, quiero estudiar en esta carrera porque se relaciona con mis planes y los de mi familia para mi futuro, ademas quisiera relacionarme y conocer un poco mas del ambiente escolar, por eso decidí asistir a la academia - relato ella.**

**Varios susurros se escucharon por el salón por un rato hasta que el sensei los acalló - ¿Haruno eh? - remarco Ibiki - Bien, toma asiento por favor, solo trata de ignorar al cabeza hueca de tu compañero - dijo refiriéndose claramente a Naruto, ya que estaba en el pupitre con el único lugar disponible.**

**El maestro de Literatura, quien era Kakashi se retiro después de haber impartido su clase, para el segundo modulo, la materia de analítica seria la que se daría a los alumnos del salón de Hinata quienes no fueron atendidos ya que al parecer el maestro no llego... en el primer día de clases.**

**Aunque las alumnas no desaprovecharon el tiempo hacían algo como...**

**- ¡SASUKE-KUN!**

**Todas con corazones en los ojos gritaban alocadamente desesperadas y emocionadas por ver al chico de nuevo.**

**El pelinegro sostenía su mano con advertencia cerca de su cuello - Me matare para ver si así esto para ¡LO JURO! - amenazaba mentalmente.**

**Cierta pelinegra que se encontraba sentada a su lado tenia una vena hinchada en la frente - Lo matare a el para ver si así esto para ¡LO JURO! - amenazo mentalmente.**

**Pero justo antes de que los dos cumplieran su promesa el timbre sono anunciando el receso, las chicas salieron dejando en paz a los dos chicos.**

**- Al fin... - suspiraba Sasuke.**

**- ¿A donde van todos? - pregunto Hinata al ver a todos salir tras haber escuchado el timbre.**

**- Es el timbre que anuncia el receso Hanabi, la hora de almorzar - contesto una chica rubia que aun no salia y que sonríe a la pelinegra amigablemente - ¿Acaso te educaron en casa o que?**

**- Si... - contesta Hinata viendo de manera extraña a la rubia, y preguntándose como supo que fue educada en casa hasta ese punto.**

**- ¡CARAMBA! - soltó Ino sorprendida - yo te lo decía en broma, cielos... esto debe ser raro y nuevo para ti ¿Verdad? - exclama - soy Ino**

**- Mucho gusto Ino - menciona Hinata poniéndose de pie - y lo es ¿Que es eso del receso? - pregunta imaginándoselo, pero quiere confirmarlo.**

**Ino quien es seguida por Hinata hasta la puerta de salida se ríe, pero no con mala intención - es una hora y media donde podemos descansar de las clases y almorzar o hacer otros deberes, o simplemente descansar un rato - respondio.**

**- Ya veo, gracias, solo una pregunta mas - dijo ella - ¿Por qué solo ahí tres chicos en clase?**

**- Oh, se debe a la carrera, normalmente las demás carreras como Arquitectura o Mecatronica esta llena de chicos, así como a nosotras no nos interesa tanto eso a ellos no les importa mucho Relaciones Humanas, por eso en mayoría en los grupos siempre ahi mas porcentaje de un genero que otro - aclaro la rubia y fashionista chica.**

**- Pero en vez de hacernos esperarte, tu apurate Ino - intervino una chica acompañada de otras dos chicas.**

**- Ella es nueva y le doy un poco de información, es todo Karin - respondio la rubia.**

**- ¿Por qué dicen que soy nueva si somos de primer semestre? - penso en voz alta la pelinegra.**

**Karin levanto una ceja y miro de pies a cabeza a Hinata - los de nuevo ingreso vienen dos semanas antes a un curso - contesto ella - ¿Como te llamas?**

**Hinata solo la vio con las cejas arrugadas, era como si buscara algo en ella - Hanabi - respondio.**

**- Bien tendrás algunos cambios en tu imagen - dictamino la peliroja - no puedes andar así con nosotras - señalo sus vestimentas que nada tenían de malo pero Karin estaba chiflada - así que por solo hoy esta bien ¿entendido?**

**¿Esa peliroja básicamente le estaba dando ordenes? - Ah, no pero gracias - contesto pasando a un lado de ellas y caminando un poco hasta que la voz de Karin la detuvo.**

**- No era una pregunta Hanabi - especifico la rubia - vendras a comer con nosotras**

**- ¿Para que la quieres? - susurro una de sus amigas.**

**- viéndola bien, nos puede servir para ciertos favores - respondio la peliroja también en un susurro.**

**Hinata se preguntaba si acaso tenían en cuenta que las podía escuchar perfectamente y hasta mas claro - Eh, si, claro - llamo la atención - tengo algunos pendientes que resolver ahora, me voy - dio media vuelta y continuo caminando.**

**- No lo olvides ojos, te esperamos, la ultima mesa en la cafetería - menciono la ilusa y engreída chica Uzumaki.**

**- ¿Para que nos puede servir? - insiste una chica que acompaña a Karin, mientras se dirigen a la cafetería.**

**- Muchas cosas Nitae, por ejemplo, no muchos nerd hacen las tareas gratis - contesto Karin - aunque otros si - susurro sonriendo de manera maligna al ver una chica que se detuvo frente a ellas con un poco de temor en sus ojos.**

**- Claro...**

**El comedor de la academia es demasiado amplio, aunque básicamente como en todas las academias se puede distinguir el estilo y preferencias de los alumnos divididas, todos por mesa.**

**Solo ahí una mesa donde se encuentran dos chicos, uno es Naruto y el otro Sasuke, quienes acostumbran a sentarse solo los dos, y jamas han invitado a alguien a su mesa, ya sea por el disgusto del pelinegro o del pelinegro, ya que Naruto casi no rechaza a la gente y la acepta a diferencia de su amigo.**

**El rubio miro divertido a su amigo desde infancia y no puede creer lo que el pelinegro le quiere dar a entender - Entonces ¿El apocalipsis llego teme? - pregunta casi riendo.**

**- No es eso dobe - responde el chico moreno fastidiado - es solo que me extraña su actitud, estamos en un salón repletos de chicas, es molesto que nos fastidien todo el dia, pero gracias hasta ahora ella no.**

**- A mi no me molestan - comenta el rubio - me hacen Bullyng**

**- Hump, digo, solo a los interesantes nos pasa eso - juega Sasuke.**

**- Teme engreido - reclama el rubio enseñándole la lengua - Admitelo, la chica nueva en tu salon te intriga mucho Sasuke, y es raro en ti ¿No crees?**

**Sasuke infla las mejillas viendo la diversión que le provoca a su amigo - Es solo que es rara, no solo porque no me acosa, también tiene algo familiar, y a la vez siento que me recuerda a alguien - Sasuke aparta la mirada de la super divertida de Naruto - pero cambiando de tema ¿Lo conseguiste?**

**Naruto sabe a lo que se refiere su amigo, hace un gesto de desilusión - Lo eh tratado, pero realmente es difícil de conseguir, trate de conseguirlo prestado - alza las manos para hacer mas drama - hasta cometi la estupidez de pedírselo a una compañera ¡JAJA como si una chica trajera alguno con ella!**

**...**

**Miro por el espejo el reflejo de alguien a quien ilógicamente desconocida, con ropas un poco pesadas en colores blanco y lila, cabello en su tono natural largo y perfectamente peinado, tambien un rostro que expresaba confusión en sus ojos que como ella vivían y veían cosas completamente nuevas desde meses atrás, pero que siempre, aunque se mintiera, sabia que iban a ocurrir. **

**Esa chica peliazul de piel pálida era ella, nadie mas que ella, sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vio asi "a lo natural" frente al espejo, tanto que casi se le hubiera podido olvidar como era de esa manera. **

**Era ella, Hinata era asi, pero para nadie seria Hinata, nadie la reconocería como tal; Hanabi Hyuuga de 17 años, esa seria la persona que los demás verían ante sus ojos, una persona que ella no era, ni de edad, ni de nombre o apellido y ahora tal vez ni de imagen ni actitud.**

**Las ganas de regresar atrás, de no haber empezado esa farsa, de vivir como quería, los deseos la invadían, pero no lo haría, ella no podía ser ignorante ni débil, ante nada, y menos abandonaría su decisión. soltó un suspiro de resignación para aclarar su mente y dejar de pensar en todo eso por un rato.**

**- ¡Ouch! - un pequeño quejido (clase ratita mini) tras de un sonido de golpe se escucho en alguno de los baños llamando la atención de la pelinegra, evidentemente ella volteo un poco asutada, ya que pensaba ser la única en el baño de chicas, lentamente se acerco a la puerta que parecia culpable de ocultar a la provocadora de dicho sonido.**

**Sakura solo atino a sonreír de manera patética cuando Hinata por preocupación abrió la puerta y le dirigió una mirada extrañada, bueno, no era como que no la mereciera, después de todo Sakura estaba tirada en el piso del baño junto al inodoro rodeada de útiles y lo que al parecer era su almuerzo el cual la mayoría estaba derramado en su ropa, la pelirosa quería volver a cerrar la puerta y decirle que se largara de ahi, pero ya debía irse de todos modos.**

**- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Hinata ayudando a la chica.**

**- No es algo de tu incumbencia, pero gracias - contesto cortante Sakura, limpiándose.**

**Hinata la miro detenidamente mientras le trataba de ayudar; el color de su cabello y sus ojos se le hicieron muy característicos de algún lugar, estaba segura de que ya lo había visto antes, y asi era, solo que no habia visto a Sakura exactamente escondida y almorzando-espiando en el baño de chicas el primer dia de clases, de echo, todo lo contrario, esa chica frente a ella parecía insegura cuando lo ultimo que vio fue una chica mas segura que nada.**

**- Perdon Sakura ¿Tienes un problema no? - penso de nuevo en voz alta distrayéndose al ver sus ojos llorosos - Disculpa, digo ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - trato de corregir.**

**La chica por fin la mira al rostro y al hacerlo lo hace con un poco de sorpresa que después se mezcla por alguna razón con algo de desprecio - ¡tú! - rechazo la mano de Hinata que le ofrecía ayuda y se levanto por si sola saliendo del baño.**

**Hinata se izo a un lado para dejar pasar a la pelirosa quien se dirigió a los lavamanos frente al espejo para asearse un poco dejando sus cosas tiradas en el baño, Hinata pudo notar la mejilla enrojecida de Sakura, acompañada de un pequeño rasguño, que al parecer era fresco cuando se izo a un lado y cuando se percato de las pertenencias regadas de ella aun en el baño se inclino a recoger los útiles y tirar a la basura el almuerzo, después de todo quien se lo iba a comer después de estar tirado en el piso sucio del baño. Cuando termino se acerco a Sakura quien entre dientes maldecía "maldita pelos rojos" repetía, asi que relaciono todo, ella llorando encerrada en un baño, su mejilla y la actitud antiella.**

**- ¿De casualidad una tal Karin te izo algo? - pregunto ofreciéndole sus útiles, no sabia porque mencionaba a la tal Karin, pero supuso que no habia tantas pelos rojos en la academia y se le ocurrió asi nomas.**

**Sakura solo volvio a verla por el espejo antes de arrebatarle sus cosas - Gracias - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir como chispa por la puerta.**

**No importa quien fuera ¡todo alumno en Konohagakure estaba loco! algo lógico que penso Hinata, y ahora ella era parte de ellos, valla, estaría mas chiflada de lo normal de no haber sido educada en casa hasta ese punto.**

**Sakura salio del baño preparándose para ser la gata de Karin, despues de haber sido amenazada, no tenia otra alternativa mas que dejarse humillar por ella, realmente no queria mas problemas con el padre de la peliroja, ni con su socio, el padre de ella misma quien en cierta parte se avergonzaba de ella y no quería solo defraudarlo mas.**

**Cuando llego a la cafetería, que era enorme, suspiro con resignación al ver al final donde estaba la mesa donde se encontraba Karin quien por cierto ya la habia visto, claro que Sakura en el camino a mitad de toda el área vio despistadamente la mesa de Sasuke y Naruto quienes al parecer eran amigos, sobre todo vio a Sasuke, su novio imaginario, tal vez el chico no era imaginario pro eso del novio si.**

**Sus piernas al volver a ver a Karin comenzaron a caminar a su dirección aunque ella les rogara que se detuvieran, fue como si solo le hubiera bastado dar un paso para cruzar toda la larga cafetería y llegar ante ella.**

**Hola vida cruel.**

**Cierta pelinegra llega a el comedor y pasea su vista observando a los ahi presentes, quienes de repente tambien le observan, aunque lo que realmente busca es un poco de jugo amarillo, uno un poco mas pálido que el cabello del chico que estaba sentado con el raro de Sasuke, su compañero de tareas por todo el año y con quien se sentaría por el mismo periodo.**

**- ¿Se agoto? - lo escucho preguntar con fastidio al pasar a su lado, le daba el presentimiento de que ese chico le recordaba a alguien, pero en versión "Hump".**

**- Si - contesto el rubio - parece que esta semana no leeremos el manga Shippuden - menciono desilusionado, llamando la atención de alguien.**

**Hinata sonrio, ese chico, a quien todavía no le veia ni la cara, le recordó a si misma, se dio media vuelta y se acerco a la mesa de ambos chicos - No fue tan facil conseguirlo, asi que... - menciono mientras ponía una revista ante los chicos, quien se dieron una grata sorpresa al escucharla y ver que dejaba ante ellos, ya que ni siquiera la habian visto acercarse - ... tengan muy en cuenta que la siguiente semana sera mucho mas difícil... - la chica siente básicamente todas las miradas sobre ella y se incomoda, da media vuelta para continuar su camino - ... Es algo logico, al punto donde se encuentra el manga shippuden, es uno de los mas vendidos - termina caminando de nuevo.**

**Los chicos se encuentran en shock por la repentina acción, tanto que ni siquiera pudieron decir algo al respecto - Una chica que le manga... - menciona impactado el rubio, aun metido en el trance - ... ¡Sorprendente! ¿Quien sera? Me intriga**

**Sasuke sonrie al escuchar a Naruto, mientras ve el cabello y la espalda de la pelinegra quien sigue caminando - Asi que... a ti también, dobe**

**Hinata alza la ceja y voltea a ver a quien estaba hace unos minutos con ella en el baño, esta parada a un lado de Karin limpiando la comida frente a ella que seguramente rego a proposito, cuando la chica pelirosa se voltea con la bandeja llena de comida batida en manos termina en el piso, por lo tanto la comida termina en su cara, y como todos se rien, sobre todo la peliroja, supone que le ah metido el pie, si Sakura tenia un probelma, uno muy hostigoso. **

**Se acerca a la mesa y Karin al verla le saluda - Asi que ya has venido Hanabi, no te preocupes, Sakura te traerá el almuerzo enseguida - voltea a ver divertida a la chica quien se limpia el rostro - Anda Sakura, no pierdas el tiempo, tienes...**

**Hinata hace que Karin calle al ignorarla a ella y acercarse a la pelirosa - Deberias ser mas cuidadosa Sakura - le ofrece un pañuelo que afortunadamente y por que no le queda de otra acepta - perdona por llegar tarde pero no te encontraba - inventa algo con lo que confunde a todos - Vamos amiga Tsunade-sama nos busca**

**Sakura se pregunta si aceptar la alternativa de escape que le ofrece "Hanabi" pero realmente no quiere pensar que pasara si lo hace.**

**La pelirroja carraspea atrayendo la atención de Hinata y Sakura - Oh perdona Karin - dice distraidamente la chica pelinegra - pero a Sakura y a mi no nos gusta almorzar con mucha compañia ¿sabes? Pero gracias por tu invitación, tal vez algun dia**

**Karin abrio los ojos y la boca a mas no poder, ofendida ¿Quien se creía esa ojos feos? **

**- Vamos Sakura - Dijo Hinata jalando a la pelirosa antes de que Karin dijiera algo, evitando algun escándalo, lo que Hinata no sabia es que ya había echo la guerra misma, y aunque Karin las dejo ir sin mas, no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, lo pagarían, sobre todo la frentona.**

**- Hanabi, ah estado con Naruto y Sasuke - Menciona Ino - ¿La vieron? ¿Seran amigos?**

**Hasta parece que hablo por micrófono, obviamente todos excepto Karin vieron aquello y sobre todo vieron lo que la pelinegra le había echo a Karin (evitar una de sus grandes conquistas malvadas sobre ella y Sakura), sabían que la bomba iba a explotar pronto.**

**- ¡Que buena broma Ino! - dice con sarcasmo la peliroja - Eso es ¡I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E! - esto ultimo lo suelta en una carcajada de burla.**

**- Cierto, ni tu ni yo hemos podido en siete años - se le escapa a Ino.**

**Ambas, no, todas las chicas y uno que otro chico, rien a carcajadas, al grado de quedarse sin aire, Hinata se detiene ya que no camino mucho y ah escuchado todo, se voltea y ve extrañada a su alrededor, solo moviendo la mirada, en instantes algo hace callar a todos en el comedor, mientras confundidos ven a la pelinegra, a excepción de Karin, quien sigue carcajeando con ganas de sobra.**

**Todos miran con preocupación a la pelinegra, a la pelirosa y a la peliroja, saben que eso no va a terminar bien.**

**- Alguien como ella - menciona Karin agarrándose el estomago, el cual le duele de tanto reir - ¡NI EN SUEÑOS!**

**- ¿Sabes Karin? - menciono la ojiperla con tranquilidad, pero en sus ojos mostrando algo de desilucion mezclado con tristeza - Eh notado desde que llege - Karin la miro desfiante - esos dos chicos que Ino menciono creo que ahi mucho interes en ellos - voltea a ver al otro lado del comedor, donde se encuntra el causador o causadores de eso, su mirada cambia a una despreocupante y regresa a ver a la peliroja - Y aunque no lo hacia esto desperto mi curiosidad - admite - Me gustaria saber la razon por la cual todas las alumnas de esta escuela mueren por Sasuke y que ha provocado no simpatizarle a la mayoria de las chicas en mi primer dia en una escuela - adivino lo que ya era obvio, el simple echo de que por accidente se sentara a un lado de el lo comenzó - debe ser un chico muy especial - les dirige una sonrisa, da media vuelta marchándose sin dejarse intimidar por todas la miradas que caen sobre ella ignorandolas olimpicamente arrastrando con ella a Sakura fuera de alli quien esta segura que es su fin y esta en shock.**

**- Pero si eso fue basicamente declararle la guerra a todas las chicas, fue una mala idea actuar - piensa Ino mientras ve a la mas que roja, pero de coraje Karin.**

**Todo pasa el primer dia de clases ¡solo falta que Hinata y Sakura hayan cambiado de personalidad!**

**...**

**Bueno a quienes conocían la historia... ES CIERTO! La abandone mucho tiempo, y ahora la re-subo cambiando algunos aspectos que llevaran al mismo final pero haran mas interesante el trama.**

**Este ah sido mi no tan creativo prologo, pero mi prologo a fin de cuentas.**

**Volver a escribir se lo debo a todos aquellos que nos les molesto molestarme (naa no me molestan, es un decir) para que siguiera mis historias, por eso borre todas para re-subirlas desde cero, esta y otras dos historias MinaKushi eran las mas pedidas, pero opte por esta historia primero, seguidamente subire las demas.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a dos personas en especial, una se las dire mas adelante, y otra es la queridisima DONNA KEY...**

**Esta genial escritora me devolvio con sus historias y sin querer la inspiracion perdida hace como un año mas o menos ¿LA HAN LEEIDO? Yo la recomiendo mucho eh, te enamora con sus historias asi bien genial, busquenla! GRACIAS DONNA!**

**PPREGUNTA: ¿Ahora con que los intrigue?**

**Y pues si les sigue interesando la historia haganmelo saber nii :D**

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
